


Winter wolf

by ClumsyNinjaChick



Category: Original Work
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyNinjaChick/pseuds/ClumsyNinjaChick
Summary: My first attemt at writing on Ao3 and it's a very short poem, feel free to comment and give constructive criticism but please be kind.





	Winter wolf

High a distant mountain  
Deep in it's bowels  
Hear the shifting  
Hear the growls  
Soon he'll wake  
Soon he'll howl

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone decides they like it and want to use it feel free to, just give credit in the notes


End file.
